A Twist of Fate Book 1: Blown Together
by x-pounce-x
Summary: when a tornado ravages the clans, it causes them to separate and recover on their own. now, starclan sends 5 apprentices - one from each clan - to bring the clans back together in their lake territory. but a great dangers lurks there and threatens to ruin starclan's plans - will the clans be reunited after all? book 1 of a 3 book trilogy set after "the last hope".


**Hello, everyone! I'm x-pounce-x, but y'all can just call me pounce. This is my newest story "A Twist of Fate: Blown Together". I'll post the prologue when I have chapters 1-4 done. **

**Meanwhile, just by looking at the allegiances, which 5 cats from each clan do you think are going to be our main characters? The first 7 people to guess all 5 correctly can have one of their ocs featured later in the story! **

**If you find any errors in the allegiances, let me know in the reviews and i'll be happy to fix it. if you have any questions, i'll also gladly answer those in the author's note next time!**

**This story is a long time in the making and I really hope some of you readers will like it and follow these characters on their adventures.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Warriors. That belongs to Erin Hunter.**

* * *

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Acornstar - a reddish brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes.

**Deputy:** Dovefur - a long-furred silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes and a long, bushy tail.

_Apprentice, Eaglepaw_

**Medicine Cat:** Snowlight - a small white she-cat with amber eyes

_Apprentice, Greenwillow_

**Warriors:**

Sparrowhawk - a large dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a short tail.

Rockthorn -a small, ragged-furred, reddish brown tabby she-cat with white paws and dark green eyes.

_Apprentice, Frogpaw_

Brackenspring -a long-legged golden-brown tabby tom with a white chest and face, and amber eyes.

_Apprentice, Patchpaw_

Darkleaf - a dark cream colored she-cat with leafy green eyes

Buzzardscar - a large, shredded-furred dark ginger tom with yellow eyes.

_Apprentice, Sunpaw_

Crouchmask -a sleek gray tabby tom with white socks, a dark gray face, and pale blue eyes.

_Apprentice, Pinepaw_

Blackstrike -a sleek black tom with dark amber eyes and a long tail.

Longpelt - a long-furred silver tom with green eyes.

_Apprentice, Cloudpaw_

Mistygaze - a gray and white she-cat with a long tail and dark amber eyes.

Brightsnow - a small ginger tabby tom with a white chest and blue eyes.

Fallowfall - a long-legged reddish brown she-cat with faint tabby markings and yellow eyes.

Quietwhisper - a cream colored she-cat with white patches and blue eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Eaglepaw - a long-furred reddish brown and white tabby she-cat with leafy green eyes.

Greenwillow - a long-furred pure white tom with brilliant green eyes; his back right leg is mangled and he walks with a limp

Frogpaw - a muscular black and white tom with yellow eyes.

Patchpaw - a small white she-cat with large pale tortoiseshell patches and pale amber eyes.

Sunpaw - a large cream-colored tabby tom with green eyes.

Pinepaw - a long-legged tortoiseshell she-cat with a long bushy tail and leafy green eyes.

Cloudpaw - a fluffy pale gray tom with white tipped fur and blue eyes.

**Queens:**

Yellowskip - a golden she=cat wit h a white face, paws, and chest, and bright blue eyes. _(mother to Brackenspring's kits, Sandykit, a sleek golden brown tom with white and green eyes, and Squirrelkit, a pale ginger tom with a bushy tail and pale green eyes)_

Mothfire - a battle-scarred brown tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes. _(mother of Buzzardscar's kits, Olivekit, a tortoiseshell and white she-cat with yellow eyes, and Thornkit, a brown tabby tom with wide green eyes; also mother of Shredkit, see Hollyshade)_

Flintbrook - a black and white she-cat with yellow eyes _(expecting Longpelt's kits)_

Hollyshade - a sleek tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes. _(Foster mother of Shredkit, a scrawny, severely scarred dark ginger tom with yellow eyes, disowned kit of Mothfire and Buzzardscar)_

Rushstream - a small, long-furred sleek gray tabby she-cat with black stripes, white paws, and blue eyes; permanent queen _(expecting Sparrowhawk's kits)_

**Elders:**

Haythroat - a frail pale golden-brown tom with a scratchy voice and yellow eyes; has a scar over his throat.

Molefrost - a large, battle-scarred brown and cream tom with amber eyes.

Maggotmist - a large, battle-scarred white she-cat with light feint gray flecks and blue eyes.

* * *

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:** Ebonystar - a jet black tom with blazing amber eyes

**Deputy:** Adderwhisper - a dark brown tabby tom with bright green eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Sunnyfall - a golden tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and soft, icy-blue eyes.

_Apprentice, Nightpaw_

**Warriors:**

Mallowmask - a pale gray tabby tom with dark, forest green eyes.

_Apprentice, Honeypaw_

Fawnface - a pretty, light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and bright, leafy green eyes.

Hazeltalon - a dark gray she-cat with dark amber eyes.

_Apprentice, Crowpaw_

Mottlefern - a pretty, dark tortoiseshell she-cat with fiery, dark amber eyes.

Dawnclaw - a long-furred dark ginger she-cat with dark, mossy green eyes.

_Apprentice, Brindlepaw_

Poolberry - a silver tabby she-cat with a white chest and underbelly, and bright, icy-blue eyes.

_Apprentice, Hailpaw_

Russetstorm - a dark ginger she-cat with dark amber eyes

Flowerbright - a spiky-furred white she-cat with bright green eyes.

_Apprentice, Driftpaw_

Onecreek - a dark gray tom with fiery dark amber eyes, blind in one eye.

Cloverpath - a light brown tabby she-cat with clear, bright amber eyes.

_Apprentice, Finchpaw_

Bramblespots - a pale brown tom with darker brown dapples and bright green eyes

Leafstep - a ginger tom with snowy white paws and bright green eyes.

_Apprentice, Softpaw_

Smallnose - a small, black tom with bright amber eyes and a small, pink nose.

Rosestrike - a light ginger she-cat with white paws and soft, icy-blue eyes.

Thrushfang - a pale gray tom with dark coppery-amber eyes

Minnowjaw - a black she-cat with white splashes, a smashed jaw, and bright blue eyes.

_Apprentice, Pearpaw_

Scorchsplash - a black tom with white splashes and bright, sky-blue eyes.

Starlingflight - a reddish-brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and dark amber eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Nightpaw - a dark gray tom with jet-black tabby stripes, a white flash on his chest, and bright, blind blue eyes.

Honeypaw - a golden-brown tabby she-cat with glistening, bright amber eyes.

Crowpaw - a black tom with dark green eyes.

Brindlepaw - a pale ginger she-cat with thin tabby stripes and bright green eyes.

Hailpaw - a blue-gray tom with a white chest and bright blue eyes.

Driftpaw - a silver tabby tom with thick, jet-black stripes, a white chest and underbelly, and icy-blue eyes.

Finchpaw - a dusky brown she-cat with dark tabby stripes and amber eyes.

Softpaw - a fluffy white she-cat with bright green eyes.

Pearpaw - a dark brown tabby tom with white dapples and bright green eyes.

**Queens:**

Specklefur - a reddish-brown she-cat with darker flecks and bright, fiery amber eyes. _(mother to Ebonystar's kits, Vixenkit, a dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, Redkit, a dark reddish-brown tom with green eyes, and Lionkit, a golden-brown tabby tom with big amber eyes)_

Frostbird - a long-furred pale, silvery-gray she-cat with bright green eyes. _(mother of Scorchsplash's kits, Lostkit, a black tom with bright green eyes, and Moonkit, a silvery-gray she-cat with black tabby stripes and amber eyes)_

Blizzardstream - a pure white she-cat with bright blue eyes _(mother of Onecreek's kits, Cedarkit, a dark brown tabby tom with jet black, jagged tabby stripes and green eyes, and Beetlekit, a small, dark gray tom with big amber eyes)_

Ashwater - a dark gray she-cat with white splashes and bright blue eyes _(expecting Mallowmask's kits)_

**Elders:**

Torntooth, a patchy-furred, light brown tabby tom with bright amber eyes and many battle scars

* * *

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Ivystar - a long-furred tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy:** Flamecloud - a small, pale ginger tom with yellow eyes

_Apprentice, Briarpaw_

**Medicine Cat:** Brownshadow - a brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Warriors:**

Stormfern - a pretty dark gray she-cat with a white right hind-paw, and bright blue eyes

Badgertuft - a fluffy black tom with a white underbelly and amber eyes (A.N. former mate of Misthawk, also father of her kits, wasppaw, creekpaw, and snakepaw)

_Apprentice, Shimmerpaw_

Misthawk - a long-furred very pale gray she-cat

_Apprentice, Lizardpaw_

Timberstrike - a brown tabby tom with darker stripes and yellow eyes

_Apprentice, Fennelpaw_

Mudfang - a long-furred dark brown tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice, Snakepaw_

Cinderpool - a gray she-cat with dark green eyes

Breezespirit - a pure white she-cat with brilliant blue eyes

_Apprentice, Wasppaw_

Seedsong - a pale brown she-cat with dark brown specks

Rubblestripe - a large gray tabby tom

_Apprentice, Creekpaw_

Duskflower - a pretty dark brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

_Apprentice, Tumblepaw_

Antwing - a black she-cat with green eyes

Petalbranch - a long-legged white she-cat

_Apprentice, Lakepaw_

**Apprentices:**

Briarpaw - a dark brown she-cat with darker speckles and bright green eyes

Shimmerpaw - a pale gray she-cat with a white muzzle and chest, and icy-blue eyes

Lizardpaw - a dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Fennelpaw - a white she-cat with gray tabby patches

Snakepaw - a pretty black she-cat with yellow eyes

Wasppaw - a fluffy jet-black tom with green eyes

Creekpaw - a very dark gray tom with deep amber eyes

Tumblepaw - a cream-colored tom with dark amber eyes

Lakepaw - a gray tom with darker patches and green eyes

**Queens:**

Jayleaf - a blue-gray tabby she-cat with a white chest, paws, ears, and tail-tip, and deep yellow eyes _(mother to Timberstrike's kits, Eelkit, a dark gray tom with yellow eyes, and Bluekit, a blue-gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes)_

Splashfoot - a long-furred calico she-cat with green eyes _(mother to Rubblestripe's kits, Sagekit, a pale gray she-kit with green eyes, Ripplekit, a very pale ginger tabby tom with amber eyes, and Mosskit, a tortoiseshell she-kit with green eyes)_

Lichenstream - a tortoiseshell and white she-cat with dark amber eyes _(expecting Badgertuft's kits)_

Grasspelt - a brown tabby she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes _(expecting Mudfang's kits)_

**Elders:**

Hareheart - a white tom with brown patches and bright blue eyes

Birchstorm - a long, ragged-furred white tom with gray tabby patches and green eyes, blind and almost deaf.

Marshleg - a long-legged brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Sweeteye - a once-pretty long-furred calico she-cat with pale, icy-blue eyes

* * *

**RiverClan**

**Leader:** Kinkstar - a long-furred white she-cat with black patches and beautiful blue eyes

**Deputy:** Foxbriar - a sleek, dark ginger she-cat with pale yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Amberwish - a pretty pale ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors:**

Reedtuft - a long-furred, very pale ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes

_Apprentice, Maplepaw_

Loudnose - a black tom with white paws and blue eyes; always has a cold

Cherrypoppy - a dark ginger tabby she-cat with a white chest, underbelly, tail-tip, and legs, and bright green eyes

_Apprentice, Brokenpaw_

Willowfur - a brown tabby she-cat

Leopardstorm - a white tom with black splashes and green eyes

_Apprentice, Rowanpaw_

Firecreek - a dark reddish-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice, Aspenpaw_

Volefang - a small brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Shellshadow - a pretty white she-cat with green eyes

Furzeberry - a cream-colored tabby tom with pale amber eyes

_Apprentice, Spiderpaw_

Blossomblaze - a gray she-cat with white petal-like dapples across her pelt and bright blue eyes

Songleap - a light gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Mintheart - a small, snowy white tom with bright green eyes

_Apprentice, Pebblepaw_

Tigerbright - a long-furred, large brown tabby tom with darker stripes and dark green eyes

_Apprentice, Copperpaw_

Halfsight - a brown tabby tom with yellow eyes and a scarred left side of his face, blind in that eye

**Apprentice:**

Maplepaw - a tortoiseshell she-cat with bright amber eyes

Brokenpaw - a white tom with brown patches, dark amber eyes, and a twisted paw that never healed correctly

Rowanpaw - a ginger tom with yellow eyes

Aspenpaw - a cream-colored she-cat with white splashes and bright, sky-blue eyes

Spiderpaw - a long-furred, large black tom

Pebblepaw - a pale gray tabby she-cat with a white tail-tip and paws, and light blue eyes

Copperpaw - a golden-brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes

**Queens:**

Silverpool - a sleek, light gray she-cat with a white chest and icy-blue eyes.

Morningflower - a long-legged, long-furred pale brown tabby she-cat with a white chest, paws, and tail-tip , and green eyes _(mother of Mintheart's kits, Rainkit, a long-furred pale gray she-kit with white paws, and Mousekit, a fluffy brown tabby tom with green eyes)_

Heathertalon - a dark gray she-cat with violet-blue eyes _(mother of Firecreek's kits, Otterkit, a fluffy brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes, Bravekit, a white tom with dark gray splashes and blue eyes, and Sedgekit, a brown tabby tom with a white chest and yellow eyes)_

Echofern - a pretty white she-cat with amber eyes _(expecting Furzeberry's kits)_

**Elders:**

Wetflight - a long-furred gray tabby tom with a white tail-tip and chest, and bright icy-blue eyes

Deadheart - a black she-cat with amber eyes

* * *

**SkyClan**

**Leader:** Birdstar - a small, pale golden-brown tom with a darker stripe running down his back and dark amber eyes.

**Deputy:** Graywind - a gray tabby tom with white hind-paws and bright green eyes.

**Medicine Cat:** Dappleleap - a long-furred tortoiseshell and white she-cat with icy-blue eyes

_Apprentice, Lightpaw_

**Warriors:**

Mossystream - a gray-brown tabby she-cat with white patches and pale-yellow eyes

_Apprentice, Fleetpaw_

Hawktooth - a large mottled dark reddish-brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes

Applewing - a small, dark ginger tabby she-cat with white paws and dark, forest green eyes

_Apprentice, Larchpaw_

Hollowscar - a large black tom with shredded ears, a long scar on his right shoulder, and amber eyes

_Apprentice, Galepaw_

Crookedmist - a small, long-furred light gray and white she-cat with dark blue eyes and a bend in the middle of her tail

_Apprentice, Quailpaw_

Frecklebranch - a reddish-brown tom with darker flecks and pale green eyes

_Apprentice, Bouncepaw_

Sorrelheart - a ragged-furred, dark tortoiseshell and white she-cat with dark, ivy green eyes

Meadowpoppy - a golden-brown tabby she-cat with white splashes and amber eyes

_Apprentice, Swiftpaw_

Sandsplash - a small golden-tabby she-cat with creamy splashes, a short tail, and yellow eyes

Jaggedsnow - a large, pale gray tabby tom with jagged black stripes, white paws, and piercing pale blue eyes.

Dustflight - a small, long-furred dusty brown tabby tom with greamy patches dull, pale green eyes

Runningstrike - a wiry-furred white tom with long front claws and blue eyes

_Apprentice, Wolfpaw_

Fernear - a mottled silver and black tabby she-cat with unusually big ears and dark green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Lightpaw - an undersized gray and white she-cat with sky-blue eyes, apprentice to the medicine cat

Fleetpaw - a large dark brown and white tabby tom with dark amber eyes

Larchpaw - a golden-brown tabby she-cat with white paws and pale green eyes

Galepaw - a messy-furred silver she-cat with black tabby stripes and wide dark green eyes

Quailpaw - a brown tabby tom with dark yellow eyes and a very short tail

Bouncepaw - a small ginger tom with a white chest and pale blue eyes

Swiftpaw - a huge black and white tom with pale yellow eyes

Wolfpaw - a ragged-furred dark gray tabby she-cat with a white chest and dark blue eyes

**Queens:**

Palebrook - a long-furred pale gray she-cat with blue eyes _(mother of Frecklebranch's kits, Shadekit, a small black tom with white paws, Twigkit, a pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes, and Shinekit, a pure white she-cat with silver patches and blue eyes)_

Spottedflower - a small tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes _(mother of Emberkit, a dark ginger tom with white patches, and Mistykit, a long-furred pale gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes)_

Tinycreek - an undersized, dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes _(expecting Graywind's kits)_

Weaselfern - a ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

**Elders:**

Sneezemask - an undersized silver tabby she-cat with pale yellow eyes; always seems to have a cold

Whiteleg - a long-furred white tom with yellow-green eyes; retired early due to falling from a tree and shattering his right back leg beyond compare

Barkthorn - a spiky-furred tawny brown tabby tom with amber eyes


End file.
